Non-volatile memory (NVM) devices are able to retain stored data even when the power supply is interrupted. Non-volatile memory devices include flash devices which can be programmed using electrical signals. A NVM cell, for example, includes a memory transistor and a select or access transistor in series. The memory transistor stores data programmed into the memory cell, while the access transistor selects the memory cell to be programmed or erased.
The cells are interconnected to form a memory array. The various terminals of a memory cell, for example, are coupled to metal lines in interconnect levels. The connections to the metal lines are referred to as straps or pick-ups. As dimensions continue to reduce, so do distances between straps. For example, the distance of straps connecting adjacent access gates continues to shrink. In addition, the gate widths are increased at the strap region to accommodate contacts, further reducing the distance between access gates. The reduction or shrinkage in distance may cause shorting between adjacent access gates. To avoid shorting, the distance between adjacent access gates may be increased. However, this disadvantageously leads to increased device size.
The present disclosure is directed to a memory cell with strap layout which avoids shorting without increasing device size.